


HERE'S MY SHIT POETRY. EAT IT.

by CharlemagneDoesntKnowWhatToDoWithHerself



Category: Original Work
Genre: ??? - Freeform, cheezy, i dunno what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneDoesntKnowWhatToDoWithHerself/pseuds/CharlemagneDoesntKnowWhatToDoWithHerself
Summary: I legit just spat this out my ass. Dunno where else it could've come from.





	1. Chapter 1

Her chest constricted with every heaving breath that tore from her throat. 

Every edge and curve of her body was enveloped in a thick haze of fear. 

The scent of lilacs whipped around, riding the air currents and pulling tears from greying eyes.

A thousand Alders shivered to the beat of the earth, knocking limbs off one another. Snow spewed from one such tree like the bile beginning to rise in her throat. 

It's amazing how she travels, toes not quite grazing the snow, a trail of feathers in her dry wake. 

The thud of a heartbeat killed the silence, soon followed by another, and countless more after that. 

The woman couldn't make a sound if she tried, leaving her only option to follow the sound. 

A breath, great and deep poured wind into the forest paved white. 

Air pregnant with a tension only broken by movement, of which she couldn't produce.

Permafrost heaved at her broken touch, swelling with life never having been lived. 

A cough wracked the world, sending the carefully crafted subterfuge into a spinning mess that swallowed itself in the girl's desperation. 

Now what faced her was a sweltering crowd, stretching to the limits of vision. 

Eyes red and blue to reflect her own quivering.

She opened her mouth to the microphone, but water took the place of words, flooding off the end of the stage. 

The lights brightened until the ceiling was no longer in existence. 

Golden stars streaked across the blood soaked sky, dipping in and out of view. 

Splatters of sound bounced across the distance from stage to audience, connecting them with webs of color. 

The cacophony slowly merged into an orchestra that filled everyone with reverabating awe, spreading heat and cool in waves.

Smegmatic blood leaked from upturned smiles. 

Every wound shined an intensity that doled out blindness for those who looked too close.


	2. Autumn Moth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to write this for a creative writing course I'm taking online, hope my professor doesnt find my AO3 account :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so amazing at poetry duude, I'm like Shakespeare 2.0  
Wow, These skills  
You've never seen something so amazing

AUTUMN MOTH

Wishy washy sense of self  
See beseeched my solitude be silent  
But it's not, feeding noise to not-quite ears  
While I tumble, fumbe, writhe in the mud.

Larvae not coming from butterfly  
Frog like and amphibious  
Cautious in my movements  
Secluding myself in fog

But what kind of creature is so   
Grotesque  
Unfurling under sodder wings  
Not the smoothe watercolor they should be

Disgusting leaves,  
Bite   
and teethe  
Plug your nose  
Monsters don't need to breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an A. Hah.


End file.
